The Director is assisted in these responsibilities by the Co-Director, Administrator, and Secretary. 3. Biostatistics Consultation The Biostatistics Consultant has reviewed each of the Projects, recommended appropriate number of experiments based on power calculations, and recommended appropriate statistical tests. Data analysis Is generally routine, and will be performed by each investigator. Assistance with complex statistical analysis and with experimental design (including power calculations) will be provided by the statistical consultant. 4. Administrative Assistance: The Contract Administrator of the Cardiovascular Center, Lori Bassier, will assist Dr. Heistad in day-to-day administrative matters such as purchasing, preparations of monthly financial statements and implementation of administrative decisions. Mrs. Bassier has considerable experience in the administration of large grants from NHLBI. No funds are requested for her effort. 5. Centralization of Certain Budoetarv Items The primary reasons are economy and efficiency. Secretarial Support: There are no secretaries listed on individual budgets. The major administrative responsibilities are in the Director's office and a large part of the scientific output is from the Cardiovascular Center and the Department of Medicine. Effort is requested for Ariinda Larose. Consultants: An Extramural Advisory Committee will evaluate the totality of the scientific effort and its investigators. In addition to these consultants, we will select other members from the scientific community outside the University of lowa who will be in unique positions to advise us on scientific opportunities. Other consultants requested by responsible investigators are invited through the office of the Program Director to ensure a broad exposure of the program participants. Supplies: Funds are requested for the purchase of ofllce and computer supplies as needed to carry out routine functions of the program director's office and in the creation, preparation and processing of manuscripts, reports, correspondence, budgetary review, and other written materials. Travel: The funds allocated for travel costs are pooled in the administrative budget to insure efficient utilization.